


Not With Haste

by melatonintea



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parentlock, Protective Siblings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teen Pregnancy, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melatonintea/pseuds/melatonintea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John's teenage daughter gets pregnant. Both Sherlock and her older brother, Hamish tend to be overprotective of her, which is understandable, but can get annoying at times. Trust me, it's better than the summary..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not With Haste

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos always appreciated! <3
> 
> I'll be adding the next chapter soon, sooo stay tuned! 
> 
> Also, thanks to my beautiful Gabby for her help with beta and all.

Seventeen year old Iris Watson-Holmes sat outside of the corner store on Baker Street, holding her knees to her chest and crying silently. She was under the awning to avoid the rain that fell heavily as she watched the passing cars. Iris had left the house awhile ago with one goal in mind. She needed to prove her theory wrong. But luck wasn't on her side. Two hours, four bottles of water, and three pregnancy tests had proved her suspicions correct. 

  
_Almost five weeks,_ Iris thought to herself,  _It's almost been five bloody weeks, I thought this was over.  
  
_  
After having been out crying for long enough, Iris decided it was time to think more clearly. She had to go home, or she'd catch a cold. But if her Dad and Papa were home, they'd know something was wrong, just by looking at her. She knew her older brother, Hamish, was home, so she decided to text him.   
  
 _Are Dad and Papa home? IWH_

_No...why? HWH  
_

_We need to talk. IWH  
_

_What is it? HWH  
_

_[delayed] I'm pregnant. IWH  
_

_Shit. Are you sure??! HWH_

_I took three pregnancy tests, Hamish. IWH_

_Okay, okay. Where are you? How are you? HWH_

_Sitting outside the corner store. I'm a mess. IWH_

_Come home. HWH_

Iris sighed and stood up, brushing the dirt off herself and taking a deep breath, walking down the street towards 221b. Upon reaching home, Iris realised that she had forgotten her key. 

_Forgot my key. Can you let me in? IWH_

_Okay, one moment. HWH_

A few moments later, the front door opened and Iris was pulled in and upstairs to their warm flat. Once inside, Iris shut the door behind her and turned to look at Hamish. "Hey..." she greeted weakly.

"Get over here," Hamish said, pulling his sister in for a tight hug. "I'm so sorry, I don't know how you must be feeling. Probably like shit, it's okay."

The second Iris wrapped her arms around Hamish, she began to cry once again. "I'm sorry, for crying and being a mess and bothering you and all this.." 

Hamish shushed her affectionately. "No, no. You've every right to be upset and to cry. It's understandable. And you're not bothering me, trust me. You're my little sister and coming to me was brave and not bothersome."

Iris nodded and pulled away, wiping her face with the back of her sleeve. She really was a mess, what with tear stains and makeup dried on her cheeks, as well as her hair matted down from the rain. Hamish pulled his sister towards the couch, wrapping a blanket over her shoulders and gently pushed her to sit down. Iris curled up before her brother set another blanket over her legs. She thanked him as he sat down right next to her. "Alright girl, we've got some things to talk about. Dad and Papa are at the morgue doing whatever the hell they're doing. We've got awhile. Spill it."

"What do you want me to tell you? Because it has to stay between us..." Iris asked.

"Tell me the father. Tell me what you plan on doing, how you plan on telling our parents.."

"The father isn't important. Not important. He's just someone from school, uhm, you don't know him, yeah? It's fine, all fine," she said rather quickly and defensively. 

Hamish sat back, raising an eyebrow at his sister's sudden change in attitude. "Iris.. who was it and what did he do?" When his sister stayed silent, Hamish turned serious. "Iris.. Did you consent?"

Iris' bottom lip quivered and she reluctantly shook her head, tears filling her eyes again. Hamish let out a shallow breath and put his arms around his sister. "You were raped then, Iris?" She cringed at the word. "We've got to tell Papa and Dad, okay? We'll take this one step at a time. They'll talk to Uncle Greg and get things sorted. I can read your mind well enough to see that you don't want to do anything, but lovely, this guy needs to be punished. Before Dad gets to him.."

Iris hesitated. "Fine. We'll tell them. As long as you're here."

Hamish nodded and settled back, letting Iris lay down. "Get some rest now, okay? We'll tell them when they get home, don't worry, I'll be here."

Iris nodded, drifting off quickly and having herself a nap. Hamish stayed awake, watching over her. His eyes filled with tears at the thought of someone hurting his sister, someone forcing her to have sex with them, and he wasn't there to protect her. His heart nearly broke in half. He was about to cry before stopping himself. _Damn it, Hamish. Keep it together, for her. You've got to be strong for her. She needs you,_  he thought to himself, biting back the tears. He knew his sister was scared, that tonight was going to be a long night, especially after talking to their parents, but right then, Hamish promised her that he wouldn't leave her alone. He'd help with everything she needed. 

 

**********

Iris woke up after a rather fitful sleep, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "How long was I out for?" she asked sleepily.

"Little over an hour," Hamish said, leaving out the fact that he'd watched over her the whole time. 

Iris shifted and moved to where she was curled up against her brother. "Thank you for being here, Hamish. Sorry I was a mess earlier. I'm usually more composed."

"Don't," Hamish started. "You're fine, it's understandable. I know you don't like to cry in front of people, but it's okay. It's a safe place, it's safe to cry with me around, got it? But I don't want you to get all worked up right now, Dad and Papa should be home soon. Once their home, we've got to tell them, okay?" 

She nodded. "Okay. Hey, maybe we should just let Dad deduce it, see how long it takes," she laughed weakly. She was beyond anxious and it was evident in the way she held herself. 

Hamish wrapped an arm around her. "Listen, it'll be okay. They won't be mad, trust me. We've got awhile yet, I haven't even gotten a text from Papa."

 

**********

Iris had gotten comfortable and joked around with her brother weakly, relaxing a bit. The two sat together, Hamish's arm wrapped protectively over his sister. It was apparent that she'd been crying, but she was instead laughing now. It distracted her until she stopped, fear returning to her face. "Shit- That was the door," she said as footsteps came up the stairs. Hamish shushed her softly as the two men entered the room. John smiled at them. "Look at you two. I don't think I've seen you this friendly in awhile," he said, leaving to the kitchen to start the kettle.

Sherlock stopped in front of the two, narrowing his eyes. "No, they've been friendly. This is different. There's something wrong. Hamish is worried, being protective. Iris, you've been crying.."

"I have not!" Iris cried out defensively. Hamish tightened his protective grip on her.

Sherlock stepped forward, looking over her extensively, deducing her. His eyes widened. "No.. please tell me.. you're not..." he started.

Iris nodded and buried her head in Hamish's chest, tears forming in her eyes. "Hamish.. I'm gonna cry again... please..."

Hamish stroked her hair. "Remember, it's a safe place. I've got you. Can you two leave for a moment?" he asked his parents, eyes begging. The two left, leaving Iris and Hamish alone. "Alright, baby, let it out, it's okay.."

The moment their parents left, Iris began sobbing. Hamish held her close, rubbing her back as she sobbed. "I knew he'd know, I knew it..." she said through sobs. She began breathing shorter and faster breaths, nearing on hyperventilating. The stress and panic was setting in and she wasn't able to handle it. 

Hamish took her by the shoulders. "Look at me, calm down. You're fine." He waited for her to calm down a bit. "How are you feeling?" When she answered 'dizzy', he panicked a bit. "Okay, head between your knees, I'll be right back." When Hamish stood, he noticed John standing in the doorway and watching the two. He shook his head twards John, as if telling him not to go near her, and John nodded in response. Hamish left for the kitchen, filling a glass with water and a straw, as well as grabbing a damp flannel. He returned to his sister, who was sitting criss cross and sideways on the couch, facing the arm of the chair with her head between her knees as instructed. He went and sat in front of her. "Alright love, don't sit up, but I need you to drink some water." He coaxed her to sip a little, her breathing still rather shaky. He gently placed the cool flannel on the back of her neck. "There we are.. baby steps... slowly...just breathe.."

 John moved over to sit carefully behind Iris after she'd calmed down just a bit. He rubbed circles on her back in an attempt to sooth her further. "Hey love... Don't sit up, but Dad explained to me what happened.. I want you to know I'm not angry, a bit disappointed, but not mad... okay?"

Iris started to sit up, but a wave of nausea prompted her to lean back over. "Sorry, Papa. I'm so sorry..." she mumbled weakly.

Both John and Hamish moved quickly to get her back in the position. "Hamish, get a bucket from under the sink, please," John ordered quickly. Hamish lept up and hurried to the kitchen, returning with a plastic bucket and placing it next to his sister's head. She grabbed it once it was set down, immediately leaning into it and throwing up until she was dry heaving. Hamish excused himself and left down the hall to speak with their dad. He explained for Iris that it wasn't her fault, that it was rape, and that she was having a panic attack in the living room and he was afraid of her having to explain everything to them.

Anger flashed through Sherlock's eyes, and then sadness. "Jesus.. You think she would've told us. How long ago?" he asked quietly.

"Told me five weeks. And she was scared, Dad. She wasn't sure what to do, so she kept it a secret. Don't get too mad at her for that.." Hamish said. "Now, I think you'd better tell Papa once Iris is calmed down enough. And she needs to eat and go to sleep." Sherlock nodded in agreement.

 

********** 

Hamish returned to the living room, where Iris was laying back against John, calmed down and breathing steadily, though still pale and shaky. Hamish sat down and pulled her into his lap gently, telling John to speak with Sherlock. Once John had left, Hamish rocked his sister carefully, humming to her softly, waiting nervously for their parents to return. Iris rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Can I go to sleep?" she asked sleepily.

"Yes, in a little bit." her brother answered, figuring she could eat in the morning.

"Can you stay with me while I sleep?"

"Of course."

And with that, their parents returned, both showing sad expressions. They sat in their respective chairs across from the couch. "Victoria.." Sherlock started, "Now before you object, we're going to speak with Uncle Greg and get this kid punished, okay? Second, we're not angry, or disappointed. We won't yell, we are just happy you are safe at home. Last though, what do you plan on doing?"

"Keeping it. Of course, if you're okay with that.. And as long as it's quick and everything, I don't mind a court case," she replied.

"Of course. If you want to keep it, that's your decision. We don't have to rush into a decison, though You're young, but we'll help.." John chimed in. "Tomorrow, we'll get an appointment situated, yeah?"

"Yeah. Thank you." she said softly as she yawned. 

"Of course, love. We only want what is best for you. We'll talk more later, but for now you better get to bed. Hamish, you going to take her up and everything?" Sherlock said after watching her exhausted state, in which Hamish nodded and both parents came over to give their daughter a reassuring hug and kiss on the forehead. "Everything will work out, Vic. Goodnight, love."

Hamish smiled and silently thanked both of them. They could've yelled at her, but they didn't. They could've forced her to go with abortion, but they didn't. Hamish knew his sister better than anyone, and knew what she needed. She needed support and love and that's exactly what she got. He couldn't be more thankful for that. Slowly, he stood up with his sister in his arms in a bridal carry, and began up the stairs to their bathroom. He set her on the counter before retrieving her pajamas and helping her change. He let her sit back on the counter as he carefully washed her face with a damp towel, and gave her some drinks of water before carrying her into her bed and covering her up. Iris was already falling into a much needed and well deserved sleep but she patted the spot next to her. "Lay with me?" she asked shyly. Hamish smiled and nodded, hurrying to his bedroom to change before returning, shutting her light off, and climbing into the bed next to her. Hamish wrapped his protective arms around his sister and kissed her gently before humming to her until she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
